The present invention relates to the constriction of liquid metals, especially liquid steel, liquid aluminum, liquid copper or liquid uranium, and their alloys; more particularly it concerns the constriction of these metals with the aid of electromagnetic forces.
It has already been proposed to constrict liquid metals, especially liquid aluminum and its alloys, by means of electromagnetic forces (French Pat. Nos. 1,509,962 filed Oct. 4, 1966 and 2,160,281 filed Nov. 17, 1971). Such known apparatus permit only the fabrication of large ingots having a diameter above 30 mm, the lines of force of the magnetic field replacing the conventional ingot mould in the formation of the ingots.